Tempting Faith
by sailorslytherin
Summary: will get naughtier, After 7 years of nightmares and visions, it was time. She had to return…
1. aint no such thing as default baby

**_This doesn't get into the whole x-men thing straight away but it will soon, I just gotta get all the detail outta the way first, please read and review _**

After 7 years of nightmares and visions, it was time. She had to return…to the place it all began, to the place it seemed to end, and where her true past lay…

17-year-old Belle stood on the deck of the '_Yanter Maria'_, a large scientific research boat. They were currently speeding along towards the coast of New Zealand, the land of dangerous seas. She squeezed her eyes shut to block out the all too familiar sight of the deep ocean. It was something she vowed to never go near again. And she wished that she were any place but where she was now.

'Why did I agree to this?' she thought, feeling deep resentment towards herself, 'why put myself through all the pain again?'

"Are you ready Belle?" 

The girl spun round to see the research manager Richard standing behind her. She took a deep breath and Richard put his hand on her shoulder, "it's ok, nothing can happen to you here."

The two slowly walked towards the main deck, and to where here psychiatrist stood solemnly. She took her seat on the wooden deck chair, breathing deeply to calm her racing nerves.

Doctor Lynch pulled out his tape recorder and pressed the record button and began the hypnosis.

Belle lay calmly with her eyes drooping. 

"Belle, you are 10 and are aboard the '_Santa Heraldo_' on this very ocean. Your mother and 3-month-old sister are with you. Take your mind back to this very day 7 years ago…and tell me what happened."

Nothing happened, Belle lay still and quiet in the afternoon sun.

"Its not working," on crewman muttered.

"Quiet! Give her time, it's a painful process, she's most likely blocked out most of the memory."

Belle sighed and completely closed her eyes. Her vision darkened momentarily and then suddenly, as if under some spell, images appeared. She gasped slightly.

"Tell us what you see Belle," the doctor spoke gently.

"It's 1997, I'm aboard the cruise ship. Mother's taking sister and I to my birthplace in New Zealand. It's a Monday and is so sunny I can hardly see," she began softly, "the cruise is going well, we're making great time and can almost see the coast if we squint into the glare. I walk the full length of the ship, mother always tries to keep me with her, but the ships to big not to explore," she laughed.

"Tell us about that night Belle."

She frowned in her trance, "it was a ball. A great feast with music and dancing. We left baby Lucy in the room with a maid and went downstairs, just mother and I. I don't remember what the ball was for, but it was fantastic," she sighed before continuing, "the clock struck 10 and we decided to leave. On our way back to the cabin we heard yells and screams. Several people came running past crying. Mother left my there to see what was going on, she left me," Belle's voice angered.

"Keep it up you're doing well."

"Then I heard men talking, about…about how the boat was sinking. There was a fire in the engines and we couldn't stay afloat. I ran as hard as I could to the room. But all our belongings were gone, Mother and Lucy had left, the left me," she gritted her teeth and scowled, "the left me there to die!"

"Why did they Belle? Why did they leave?"

"Because I was different then them, and they couldn't stop my powers. They didn't understand."

"What happened when the ship sunk?"

"I can't remember any more…"

"I know you can."

Belle felt tears brush her cheeks lightly, "I don't…I don't want to say…"

"Go on, you need to…just relax and remember no one here can hurt you."

"No, no I can't remember anymore," she yelled.

The doctor woke her from the trance and stopped the recording, "it's ok Belle."

The girl stood up and ran from the deck; down the huge staircase and under the shelter lower half of the boat. Shaking violently and feeling sick she lent over the side and vomited into the ocean.


	2. back to earth

Putting on the wetsuit and jacket Belle realised what she had got herself into.

Richard was standing next to her, watching her with sad curiosity. The girl fidgeted nervously and looked as if she was about to throw up again. He had forgotten this was her first time in the ocean for over 7 years.

She spun towards him and for the 20th time asked, "are you sure it's safe?"

Richard laughed and patted the four man submarine next to him, "I've been driving this baby for 10 years, working on it for almost 12, it's been tested in NASA and has gone down to the Titanic, what else do you want to know?"

Belle wasn't the slightest bit relieved. In fact, the closer it was to launch the more uptight she became. After an eternity of waiting the other 2 men arrived and Richard turned to her, "Belle?" he spoke quickly, "are you ready to go back to the _Santa Heraldo_?"

4 hours later the small submarine had ended its slow descent to the ocean floor. At first as the panned the bottom, they saw little apart from a few lone fish and some seaweed. But suddenly, out of nowhere, the dark hull of the boat loomed over their tiny vessel. Belle began to hyperventilate. Richard passed her the water bottle and tried to calm her. Once she was relatively steady they ventured into the torn up side of the vessel. Belle pointed up the towering staircase, "our room," she said in a tiny voice, "was up here."

The small sub wound its way down what seemed like endless corridors of debris and rubble, until they reached room B125. Knocking over the rusted doors they crept cautiously in. Belle gasped. Around the pale greyed room was a slight mist. Beds and cupboards lay strewn around and small fish and animals were living in various holes. Suitcases of Belle and her family's belongings lay scattered and a small rocking horse with '**Lucy**' engraved lay broken in half near the sub.

"Take me out," Belle whispered hoarsely, "I wanna go back up."

The crewman at the controls looked at Richard, who slowly nodded, and they began their slow climb back to the surface.

**_Ohhhhhk I've got the whole story planned out so if you're reading this I'll be posted fairly soon._**


	3. well well well

Several thousand miles away, in a secret location in the grand ol' U.S of A sat a bald man in a wheelchair. Not just any bald man in a wheelchair, but the one and only Xavier. Wheeling himself forward to face to large bay windows of his office he smiled grimly and leaned thoughtfully with his elbows on the large oak desk. Outside in the quad mutants of all ages and forms merged as one, a unity of friends and relatives. He only wondered how long it would be before a new recruit arrived. His college was growing fast and his resources thin. Only recently had new members arrived, Quicksilver (as he preferred to be called), the son of Magneto had come to the side of good it seemed, bringing many with him in his time of revelation.

'I only wonder when the others will arrive…" he thought, before being interrupted by Storm, with an answer to his questions.

*************************************************************************************

Belle, meanwhile, stood back upon the decks of the research ship. She took a deep breath of ocean air and silently admitted to herself it wasn't as bad as she first thought. Her thoughts drifted back to the hypnosis session, and the thoughts of Lucy and Mother, abandoning her. She tensed her muscles and clenched her fists.

"So called family," she muttered to the sinking sun, "what family were they? Leaving a 10 year old by herself on a ship, pathetic," she scowled to herself. But her face softened at the thought of what she had seen earlier that day and she pulled her bracelet off and dropped it into the ocean before walking back inside for dinner. **_(HAHA Titanic anyone?)_**

**Ok, now it's gunna get a little bit more into the whole x men theme *thumbs up***


End file.
